Baby's On Fire
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: JONAS Take your time she's only burning. This kind of experience is necessary for her learning. Her temperature's rising. But any idiot would know that. Macy/OOCNick Rated T for drug use.


**Wow it really has been such a long time since I've written! A lot has happened, my friends. For example, I graduated from high school & flew out to Dallas to hang with some biffs and catch a Jonas Brothers concert...in the sixth row. Hehe.**

**But enough of me & my bragging now. Let's just get on with the Nacy goodness.**

**Beware of some rebel OOC Nicholas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an autographed Nicole Anderson VIP badge (She's beyond nice!) & my treasured Velvet Goldmine DVD. Hehe.**

* * *

Baby's On Fire

"Llamas."

"Penguins."

"Llamas."

"Penguins."

"No, llamas!" Kevin Lucas shouted, his hands balling into fists. His brother was just about to yell his rebuttal when the doorbell rang. He ignored it; instead choosing to glare a hole through Kevin's skull.

"You might wanna answer that. Could be the pizza girl," he said, a smirk set on the older boy's face. Joe threw him the finger, but got up nonetheless. He threw open the door to find a tiny brunette on the other side.

"Oh, hey Macy," Joe said, nervously examining the girl for any blunt objects that she might have in her possession. He sighed in relief when he saw none. "What's up?"

"Hello Joe of JONAS!" Macy replied giddily. She fought to keep her nervous giggles from surfacing. "_Just breathe Macy!"_ She scolded herself silently.

Joe watched with an amused expression set upon his features as Macy's inner battle to keep her fan girl behavior at bay showed on her face. "Do you want to come inside?"

Macy grinned and nodded exuberantly. She crossed the threshold and Joe shut the front door. Macy saw Kevin lounging on the couch, but before she could squeal, he held up an index finger to stop her. "Question. What would be a better hula dancer, a llama or a penguin?"

"A penguin for sure," Macy said, without skipping a beat. "They have that whole wobbling from side to side thing going on already."

"Thank you! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Joe exclaimed. Kevin just stood up from the couch, stamped his foot, and left the room.

"Oh no! Did I upset him?" Macy asked, concern flooding her face.

"Don't worry about that doofus," Joe dismissed, with a wave of his hand. "So why did you come over again?"

"Oh, right," Macy said, shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts of Joe in that shirt (and without) that Stella would kill her about if she knew she was having them. "Nick told me to come over today so we could work on our environmental science project together. We're partners."

"Ah, I see. Well I think he's upstairs. You can go on up."

"Thanks Joe!" Macy replied. She walked passed him towards the stairs. She turned upon hearing Joe call out her name.

"Macy? Please try not to physically damage the boy. JONAS has a big show tomorrow in New York, and we really need him to be in 100% working order."

Macy blushed before nodding, "I'll try my best."

She continued her ascent up the stairs until she hit the landing. "Nick?" she called out when she didn't see him. When all that responded to her was silence, she frowned. She ventured into Nick's bedroom, strictly to look for him of course. She searched around the room before realization hit.

"_I'm in an actual JONAS' bedroom!!"_ Macy squealed to herself. She fanned her face with her hand to prevent herself from fainting. She took a deep breath and reclaimed control over herself. A sly grin began to make its way across her face. "_Maybe I'll take a few things…for my JONAS fan club of course!"_

Right…

She rifled through the room and found a guitar pick, a tie, and a robe. She also came across a lighter. Her face scrunched up, confused. _"This can't be his. No, of course it isn't."_ She set it back down in his desk drawer and looked at her other three findings. As the small girl was admiring the new items in her hands, she heard soft music coming from the direction of the open window. She quickly stuffed her (Nick's) belongings into her backpack and made her way over to the window. She stuck her head out and looked around. The music was coming from…above? Macy quickly stepped out of the window and onto the fire escape. She climbed the ladder until she was standing on the roof of the Lucas house.

There, she found him and the source of the soft music. And an extremely acrid smell.

"Nick?"

-----*-----

Nick Lucas inhaled, letting the bittersweet smoke fill his lungs. He held in it for a bit, letting it permeate, before exhaling slowly. A friendly haze began to cloud his mind, as thought by thought left his brain. His whole body began to tingle with a contented hum. Nick allowed a small smile spread across his face. There was no feeling like that after that first hit. It gave him the same feeling that he used to get after playing small shows in run-down clubs.

Not a soul knew of his longing to return to those days.

He brought the blunt back up to his mouth and inhaled once again, fighting the onslaught of unwanted nostalgia that threatened to flood his being. He welcomed the numbing warmth that spread over him.

Feeling sufficiently high, he reached for his guitar and began to play an unknown melody. He played whatever he felt like. Whatever emotion that passed through him came out in the strings of his guitar. It was like his own little therapy session.

Weed and a guitar. The secret cocktail to Nick Lucas' success and cool, collected demeanor.

He was completely unaware that he had an audience until he heard that sweet voice call out his name.

"Nick?"

His fingers stopped their strumming and he lifted his head in her direction. A lazy smile painted his face. "Hey Macy." Macy giggled and ran her hands nervously through her hair.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Nick countered. Macy's face dropped.

"Oh, um, you asked me to come over so we could work on our environmental science project, remember?" she asked, gripping her backpack strap tightly. Nick thought for a moment before the memory of making the plans with Macy at school emerged from the haze.

"That's right. I'm sorry." Nick set his guitar to the side and patted the area next to him. "Come sit down." Macy didn't need to be told twice. She practically ran over and plopped down beside Nick. He looked at her flush face and smiled, waiting for her to say something. Instead of speaking, her eyes zeroed in on something and her mouth opened into a little "O". Confused, Nick followed her gaze. She had spotted his habit.

Now, he would've freaked out, had he been in the right state of mind. Instead he just laughed. "It's called weed, Macy. Marijuana?" Nick said.

Macy looked into Nick's eyes, shock written all over her face. "So that lighter WAS yours!" she exclaimed.

"What? No way, you found it?! And I bought a new one for nothing."

"Yeah I found it! While I was looking around in your bedroom!"

"Huh?"

"Uh…looking around for…you!" Macy quickly clarified. "I mean, I would never just snoop around in your bedroom, looking for knick knacks to take or anything like that…"

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Nick chuckled. Macy breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was a good thing he was high as a kite right now. Macy shook her head.

"Well I can't believe Nick of JONAS does drugs," Macy said.

"Don't say that word man," Nick grimaced.

"What? Drugs?"

"Yeah. Makes it sound worse than it is."

"Okay," Macy said quietly.

"Look, Mace, if you want to leave, I'll understand," Nick said, looking away. He knew if that girl walked away from him now, he'd need another hit. Or ten. To his surprise, he felt a small hand on his arm.

"No. I don't." She gave him a small smile. She knew it probably would have been best if she left him now, but she found that she couldn't. He intrigued her to new levels now. He was such a mystery, and he was always surprising her. The whole drugs, um _weed_, thing solidified her attraction to the boy. The whole idea of Nick being a "rebel" excited her. God, she was SUCH a teenage girl.

Nick swore he saw hearts in the girl's eyes, but it was probably just the weed.

"So, this environmental science project," Nick began. "What's it about?"

Macy had been absentmindedly squeezing Nick's bicep where her hand lay, but his voice snapped her out of her trance. "Water pollution. Well, more specifically, ocean debris." Upon hearing the word "ocean", all Nick could think about was Kevin's damn manatee song.

"Besides manatees, what kind of debris is in the ocean?" Nick asked.

"_Manatees?"_ Macy thought, but then ignored it. He WAS high after all. "Well, there are oil spills, plastic bottles, flotsam and jetsam-"

"Wait, flotsam and jetsam? Those sound like whale names," Nick remarked. Macy giggled.

"Actually, flotsam is a term for precious goods floating in the ocean involuntarily, like, after a shipwreck. Kind of tragic actually. And jetsam is a term for goods that have been voluntarily cast overboard, to lighten the ship's load," Macy informed him.

"Oh. Well I think that's enough for today," Nick declared, turning to roll another joint.

"But Nick, we didn't do anything." Macy said. "I just told you the definitions for flotsam and jetsam."

"Exactly," Nick said. "I learned enough for the day. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really in the right mood to do work." Macy shrugged and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?"

Nick finished rolling the joint and looked at her questioning face. She was really cute. "We could just talk. Wanna hit?" he asked, holding the joint out to her.

"No thank you. Being around you is already giving me a high." Her eyes widened when she realized she had said that out loud. "Oh my gosh!"

Nick laughed at her reaction. "That was incredibly cheesy, Mace." Seeing her hurt face, he quickly added, "But it was sweet. Like sugar."

Macy smiled and watched as he put the blunt to his lips and took a hit. He held it in for a bit before exhaling. She could tell he really knew what he was doing.

Nick set the joint to the side and laid back as he felt his entire body lighten. He felt really good right now. It was a perfect evening and he had Macy right beside him. He suddenly sat up and turned to her. "Do you want to hear a song?" Macy nodded furiously and Nick chuckled. She looked like a bobblehead doll.

He reached for his guitar and began to play exactly what he was feeling at that moment. The melody was soft at first, but then grew to become a fast, happy tune. Macy had to resist the urge to dance and clap along to it. To help her with this, she just concentrated on how positively yummy Nick looked with his eyes closed, playing his heart out. She licked her lips.

Nick stopped abruptly and opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw. The sun was setting directly behind Macy, setting her on fire. The red and yellow and orange rays of sun shot out in all directions around her, giving her the most radiant of glows. Nick had to blink a couple of times to believe what he was seeing. She had never looked so, for lack of a better word, _hot_.

Macy almost shrunk back from the intensity of his gaze. But she summoned the courage to stay staring intently back at him. The way he was looking at her, it set her insides on fire. Sure, the boys of JONAS had made her feel giddy before, but never had they make her feel like this.

Nick gulped. "Macy? Will you be my flotsam?"

Macy didn't even care if that didn't make sense. She didn't even have time to think. Nick reached for her face and closed the distance between them. The kiss was fervent, yet soft, intense, yet innocent. And it kept going long after the sun had set. It was without a doubt the best night of Macy Misa's life. She'd never forget it.

Too bad Nick Lucas wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the buzz kill of an ending. But you know, I'm not really big on writing happy, cheesy endings. And come on, Nick WAS high.**

**I got the whole flotsam/jetsam idea from the song Baby's On Fire, from the movie "Velvet Goldmine". Best movie ever by the way. I also got the summary for this story from that song.**

**So…did you like OOC Nick?? Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Shameless plug time: Follow me on Twitter! www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)deniGee **

**And subscribe to my, YoureMyFavoritex (Anna!), LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms (Emmy!), and MyJonasSensesAreTingling3's (Cayce!) Youtube account! www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)daceinc**

**Thanks a million! Love ya!**

**Deni**

**IMPORTANT: I am in no way trying to condone drug use. I myself have never ever smoked or done any drugs. So, sorry if any of the things involving the weed is factually incorrect. Remember, Hugs not Drugs!**


End file.
